The Midnight Breakout
by Whosdidit22
Summary: Lindy feels bad that she got Garret arrested. She decides to break him out, with the help of some unlikely allies, including two actual officers. Will she succeed or will she be getting her own mugshot as well?
1. Ok, explain!

**The Midnight Breakout**

Lindy: I was so close!

Garret: Lindy?

How did you get here

Lindy: No time ! I'm busting you out.

Garret: I think we've got time , and besides the policewoman is sleeping on the job. And besides you look exhausted, how exactly did you get here, and why are you soaking wet?

Lindy:Ok, ut if the police officer wakes up, your staying here for a while…

Kyle: Look, who's mommy is bailing you out now!

Garret: She's not my mommy.

Kyle: Is she your girlfriend? Mwah Mwah(mockingly)

Lindy and Garret both: NO!

(Theme song plays)

Jasmine: Lindy, are you ok

Lindy: I am alright. I just feel guilty. I got Garret arrested for no reason

Delia: If it makes you feel any better, I've gotten people arrested for no reason before too…then again it was Great Granny Wrinkles (which was sorta on purpose), and Harold(which was a complete accident)…and also both Harold and Great Granny Wrinkles arrests were only I my dream, but it has to count to some extent, right?

Lindy: Thanks, but how is that supposed to help me

Logan: I don't think you should wory too much, cause in three years if he's stillthere he'll be a senior and get everything paid for and free meals.

Lindy: 1. That's senior citizen 2. That's insanity 3. What if he doesn't make it that long?

Delia: It's a Jail, not a Military Institution

Lindy: What if th

Delia: What if ?

Lindy: What if they make him go to one.?

Delia: Garret will be ok.

Lindy: You think so?

Delia: I don't know for sure. For all I know their cell mate could punch

(Shift to Garret in a jail cell)

Garret: I'm so scared

Kyle: What are you a lady!

Garret: It's you! Why'd you get in here?

Kyle: I stole a car!

Garret: I stole bike.

Kyle: I doubt that.

Garret: Well, it was an accident…

Kyle: That sounds more like it. You're too much of a chicken to actually steal something. Bawk!

Garret: When is your mommy coming to rescue you? Shouldn't you be crying?


	2. The Plan

Logan:Lindy you're crazy!

Lindy: Why?

Logan: you're plan is to sneak out of the house at 9:00 break curfew? What if our parents see you?

Lindy: Why would you care?

Logan: Good point! I'm in, well I would be. I just can't. I'm behind in three assignments: English, Hisotry, and Psychology and I'm totally gonna fail if I don't get them finished.

Lindy: Then why are you watching tv right now?

Logan: I'm waiting till after dinner, so I'll have enough food to nourish my brain to think of how to finish my assignments

Lindy: Well I need to think of something too

Jasmine and Delia enter Rumble Juice

Jasmine: What are you guys up to

Lindy: Nothing we're just taking about breakouts and procrastination

Logan: I'm the one that was talking about procrastination

Delia: Duh!

Jasmine: I'll help.

Lindy: Who? Me or Logan?

Jasmine: Either.

Lindy: Ok, you can help Logan, cause the jail Garret is at is three hours away and I'm leaving here at (:00

Jasmine: Yikes! Logan it is!

Delia: I'd help, but it's practically impossible. For one, the night security guards are super-attentive and always watching, there is now way you'd make it past them, unless you want me to call Bernie. Secondly, it be impossible to get to that jail without a car, and you have no driver's license.. not to mention it's probably not the best idea to drive a car without a driver's license..I hear some kid got in jail because of that. Thirdly... its freezing this time of year.

Lindy: Thanks for the encouragement, and ill wear lots of clothes when i bike there.

Delia: So your idea is to use the exact item that caused the incident. Irony at its best.

Jasmine: Speaking of bikes some lunatic is riding a bike inside here.

Lindy: No way that can't be Garret's bike

Manager (to biker in store): If you're name isn't Garret, then why is your bike have Garret inscribed on it?

Lindy: THIEF! Chases after

bike stealer runs

Lindy hopes on her bike right after bike stealer hops on Garret's bike.

The chase goes on for over an hour. first through a bike shop

Bike Steaer: You'll never catch me!

Lindy: Sure, and I'll never bike through a bike shop either!


	3. The Chase

Thief: Ha, very funny. I plan to make this a fun chase.

Lindy: You're idea of fun is sick. So you're idea of fun is theft, what else?

Thief: You're dumb. And I hope you like car washes.. (bikes through a car wash smoothly)

Lindy bikes int the car wash but runs into various things. She ran into the sponges, the stringers, the soap, the water and the dryers are so strong they knock her off her bike... she gets up and chases after almost catching up until the their decides to bike through some television set interrupting a news show with a reporter about to report

Reporter: They're have been reports of two bikers racing each other or one chasing another disrupting a bike shop and a car wash. Now, they are currently heading for the news station set...that's us, everyone duck and cover (she ducks)

They seem to go trhoug smoothly until Lindy falls off the stage.

Lindy:Ouch!

Reporter; Now they're headed for the mall

Officer Doug Peterman (to both the thief and Lindy): Stop!

Thief: NEVER!

Lindy: After I catch

Doug: Im the officer. I'm the one who does the catching. Rides the officer's motor scooter which is suprrishingly fast and catches up to and tazes

Lindy: Yes!

LINDY: Yess!

Doug: Hold it there blondie! What exactly did this person do?

Lindy: Technically he put my friend, Garret in jail. (explains the full situation, minus the plan to break out)

Doug: Normally as an officer, i should have authority, but none of the officers believe me, considering I am only a mall cop and watch. Since I am an officer I wouldn't support a break out, but that seems like the best thing to do

Lindy: So i should break out?

Doug (Nodding head): NO.

Lindy: Ok got it!


	4. Brilliant IdeaAn Old Thriller

Lindy brings Garret's bike to her house and pretends to got to bed so her parents won't suspect she's leaving at 9:00

Jasmine: So you're still procrastinationg

Delia; what do you think Jaz?

Logan: Neough sarcasm ! Im trying to think

Logan: Can either of you do my project for me?

Delia: Of course not!

Jasmine: I'll help by suggesting stuff, but you need to work hard to do well.

Logan: Works for me. What should i do?

Jasmine: Well what is your assignment for your history class, your english class, and your psychology class.

Logan: In my psychology class, I have to research a psychologist, in English i need to find somebody to write a biography about and in History i need to write an essay about something historical. and each of them has to be 7 pages! ugh!

Jasmine: All you really need to do is research the psychologist and use the report for all three classes. Just ask them to grade it ahead of time so you can turn the report in for each class.

Logan: Thanks, Jaz! That's a brilliant idea! Now I only have one assignment! at this rate i can probably get finished by twelve taking in account my procrastination. You helped me be able to not have to stay up all night or work on the bus. !

Jasmine: No problem (Smiling greatly). Anytime!

I have to head home now

Delia: Me too.

(cut to Lindy's room)

gets a ladder and climbs out of the window

Lindy (to herself) : I'm ready for operation breakout!

in a little: my bike isn't even close to fast enough . I never used a motorcycle, and at this rate i don't care if i have and i'd even sacrifice my own bike in order to save my friend! i need a motorcycle. Soon somebody with a motorcycle almost crashes into Lindy because Lindy wasn't paying attention

Motorcylcer: Really! I could've killed you. Pay more attention dorknosel!

Lindy: Mrs. Klasby?

Mrs. Klasby(takes off her helmet): Lindy? What are you doing? Do your parents know your out here this late?

Lindy: No..but there is a reason . My friend got arrested though he only accidentally stole a bike.

Mrs Klatsby: Why didn't you say so. Officers and Po-pos can be pathetic. I even baby-sat an officer when in my 50s


	5. Ending

Lindy rides the motorcycle that Ms. Klasby lets her ride (Ms. Klasby's home was two minutes away from the near crash incident. and decides to use her phone to get directions to the jail

Eerie: Turn right on 300 Street

Turns right and ends up in some forest soon. Bumps into a tree and flies into a river/creek. she tries to get out but the current knocks her and pushes her down the stream and suddenly a waterfall appears that looks nearly 17 ft tall Lindy holds on to the edge and tries to stay despite strong currents

She finally gets out and is soaking wet and spits out water. yuck!

great it's already 11:30 !

then screams! agh Sherri!

Sherri: Relax! I don't bite

Lindy: Relax? I've been bonked in the head by bike wheels gotten soap in my eyes, blow dried extremely and fell off a stage while in a process of chasing a bike thief, I've almost died in a near-crash with an 80 yr old mtorcycler and due to Eerie i've bumped into a tree and fell into a creek which i almost fell from a waterfall in, and i was only trying to save a friend who was falsely accused of theft! And for all i know, is your probably gonna do something to torture me as revenge of me being the only one left perfect attendance record!

Sherri: I admit I was psycho in the past, but I truly was stupid and I truly am sorry! I can help. My sister can drive and get you to the jail fast.

Lindy: Really? Or is this a set up?

Sherri: Do you want my sister's help or not? What other choice do you have?

Lindy: Fine. I'll take

Sherri: Alright.

(ends up in the jail where garret is at )

Sherri: You can break in. I'll wait here

Lindy tries the front door but it's locked. then she tries the side doors and the back doors which are locked . she sees a vent big enough for her to squeeze into and decides to squeeze into it. she tries to find the right cell and finally finds it

and the intro scene repeats

Lindy; So that's what happend

Policewoman: Who's there!

Lindy: Its just falsely accused with one actually accused ittle kid who needs his mommy.

Who are you

Policewomen: I am policewomen Brenda. Well night -guard in training rather. Well, if you two need to get home and you two are innocent, i can let you out. Just don't tell anybody. and i'll even let your child out too. Aren't you two a little young to have a kid

Lindy: What?

brenda: You said you two were with a kid

Lindy: Yes

Garret: But not our kid!

Brenda: ok..i see

brenda let's Lindy and Garret go

lindy

Garret: You went through all that trouble 4 me?

Lindy: Yes you're my friend, and I'd do anything for my friends!

hugs

both of them sorted the thing with the police out when they talked to the police when leaving the jail, and the next day Logan got an A on ash of his classes assignment essay!


End file.
